


That's Amore

by foolish_mortal



Series: fumu's tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Sons of Liberty (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolish_mortal/pseuds/foolish_mortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and John are seventh years partnered in potions class for their Amortentia assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyx_Sydin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/gifts).



> Part of the [ Hadams Hogwarts AU](http://deftmegalodon.tumblr.com/post/109488778593/ask-a-wolfs-mother-deftmegalodon-hogwarts) with [ask-a--wolfs-mother](http://ask-a--wolfs-mother.tumblr.com/)  
> For hyx-sydin, who suggested scruffy dirty Sam who thinks John probably smells really good.

For all intents and purposes, the liquid in their cauldron looks exactly like the textbook, complete with impressive spirals of smoke, but somehow they've managed to render their batch of Amortentia completely odorless. John is already preparing to fight for all the points they can get.

"I don’t think it worked," he says dispiritedly and stoops close for another sniff. "Do you think we decanted it too early?"

"We could taste it," Sam suggests.

"Then we would be poisoned, expelled, and we would still fail this lab. Wonderful." 

Sam has a point though, and John briefly considers feeding their batch to Tom Gage in the front row, but the effects would be difficult to determine, and they would have to document him in their write-up as a successful test subject in order to justify their lab grade. Headmistress Kemble did not look too kindly on using students as guinea pigs. For Tom Gage though, John thinks he could make an exception.

"Stop hovering so close," Sam complains. "It’s a miracle you can smell anything past that damn expensive cologne."

"At least I don’t stink from quidditch practice. Honestly, Sam, we have exams coming up - if you think sports are a better use of your time than studying…" John trails off. Somewhere dimly in the back of his mind, he's having an epiphany. "I’m not wearing my cologne."

"And we didn’t have practice today, so what?" Sam snaps, but John sees the exact moment he understands. “Oh. Oh, that’s…it’s _you_.”

John hisses in a breath, and Sam’s eyes drop down to his mouth. He looks dazed, like he’s been hit over the head, and the skin underneath his stubble is flushed pink. John slowly raises a hand. “Professor Warren,” he says calmly, still staring at Sam. “We’ve finished our assignment. May we leave?”

"Yes, yes," Warren dismisses them without looking up from his grading. "Well done, Hancock, Adams."

Sam lunges for his books and papers, and John wrenches away to do the same. A quill falls underneath their workbench, and John abandons it as he slings his cloak over his shoulder. They can come back for it, after they’ve sorted out…well, after they’ve -

Sam seizes his hand and practically drags him out of the classroom. John stumbles and laughs, ignoring some of the irritated glares from other students who are still working. He squeezes Sam’s hand tighter. They should really use the extra time to review the reading for their next class, John muses as he and Sam take the stairs two at a time back to the common rooms. But maybe that’s why he’s a Slytherin, and Sam is the Gryffindor, and John would follow him anywhere.

-

Dr. Warren finally stands from his desk after Hancock and Adams are gone and makes his way to their hastily abandoned workbench.

"There’s always one every year, silly young things," he mutters and bends down toward the cauldron. The steam wafts towards him, bright with the smell of coffee, antiseptic, and his wife’s favorite shampoo.

Leaving a powerfully dangerous potion like Amortentia unattended in the lab is a cardinal sin that even first-years know better than to disobey. Full points for the assignment, but thirty points for negligence from both their houses, Warren decides. A mere slap on the wrist for what should be a severe penalty, but Warren supposes Hancock and Adams should be forgiven.

After all, he and Margaret were silly and young once too, back when they met over this same assignment in this very classroom when they were students.

**Author's Note:**

> Tom Gage as a Slytherin prefect and a hater. Dr. Joseph Warren as the potions professor. His wife, Prof. Margaret Kemble, as the Headmistress of the Boston School For Magic. She is the Kembledore, yoooo, fight me.


End file.
